fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 18
Inside a large and dark hideout, Marcus just starts to speak to a large hologram of Lord Darterym... Marcus) *On his knee* My lord, you wanted to speak with me? Lord Darterym) Yes, I’ve been pretty impressed with your work. Marcus) Thank you, Lord. Lord Darterym) So much, that I’ve decided to include you in a bounty. Marcus) Thank you, Lord...I’ve been in need of some more competition. Lord Darterym) I’ve seen that. Marcus) Now, what’s this bounty for? Lord Darterym) For others, it’s a lot of money. You, you know, I own you...It’s for competition. Marcus) Okay, my lord, but I wanted to know what the bounty is on. Lord Darterym) Your bounty is on that animal, we know and need, C22. Marcus) Okay, my lord. Lord Darterym) He’s been running wild and needs to be stopped for testing. He’s been my secret weapon, like you, all along. Marcus) Why’s that, my lord? Lord Darterym) We added something else to his blood, which transmits deadly toxics, that no one can sense. This is what I call a “Contact Fatality” infection, that only transmits between my experiments, like you. Marcus) My lord, isn’t that going to kill me...I’ve been around him multiple times already. Lord Darterym) No, you’re fine, I made sure you had protection from this infection. Marcus) So everyone, except C22 and I are save, my lord? Lord Darterym) Not quite, Aaron and the leader of the bounty group I have out there are also protected. Marcus) Okay, my lord. Lord Darterym) And there’s a bounty I have on Aaron, that I want you to handle alone. Marcus) Sweet! Thank you, my lord! Lord Darterym) A -''' '''( A hologram of three holograms appear in Marcus’ sight ) ??? 1) Hi Lord. ??? 2) *Nudges ??? 1* My Lord, I came close to getting him. Lord Darterym) And you failed?! ( ??? 2 makes no movement ) ??? 3) In all fairness, it was my fault for interfering. ??? 2) *Nudges ??? 3* Shut up! Lord Darterym) Hmph? ??? 2) I was close to blowing the planet up and I was stopped because of *Points at ??? 3* him! Lord Darterym) Blow up the planet? HAHA! Marcus) Like he could do something like that. ??? 2) Who was that? I’D LIKE TO SEE THEM SPEAK TO MY FACE! Lord Darterym) That was one of my secret weapons, I’ve informed you about. ??? 2) MARCUS?! Marcus) At my lord’s service only. Lord Darterym) Yes, that’s Marcus. Marcus, that guy yelling is one of the three bounty hunters, his name is Luke. Luke) YO, DON’T GIVE MY NAME OUT! Marcus) Nice to hear your voice, Luke...Just, don’t get involved in my business when I get C22. Luke) HE’S MINE! Marcus) YOU HAVE A LOUD VOICE! Doesn’t he, my lord? Luke) NO, NO, I DON’T! Lord Darterym) LUKE, DREGS, DARTANO, DON’T FAIL ME AGAIN! Luke) WHAT- *Disappears* Marcus) My lord, he sounds pretty disrespectful. He didn’t even address you correctly. Lord Darterym) That bounty on Aaron...I don’t care if he’s alive or not, do whatever you can to finish him and I promise to reward you well. Marcus) I promise you on my life, I will finish him once and for all, *Head looks down to the ground* my lord. '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 18 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Who would complete the bounty on C22? Marcus Luke Dregs Dartano Others No one '' ''Give a small explanation of why you chose what you chose. If you chose others, also say who you predict it would be. '' ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 19 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Lord Darterym Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Luke Category:Humagons: Dregs Category:Humagons: Dartano